


Leonardo's Tank

by CassieIngaben



Category: From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Birthday Drabble for Kadorienne's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonardo's Tank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).



When Dorian informed Klaus that Leonardo da Vinci both invented tanks and was gay, Klaus had to decide whether to use his Leopard B-1 to flatten Dorian, or to go to France and flatten Leonardo's grave. Eventually he went to Amboise, and when he saw the faithful working reproduction of the first tank ever, he simply had to phone Dorian so as to get an early birthday present.

Dorian agreed, on condition that they would test drive the venerable tank for his birthday. And of course he carefully did not mention that round beds were a cherished kink of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Leonardo's Tank: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:DaVinciTankAtAmboise.jpeg


End file.
